Meet Bastet (for my little brother)
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: It's my little brother's birthday, and he's been buggin me about this, so...I've posted it as a present! Yay! He came up with the story of Bastet, a panther mutant, and I only slightly tweaked it. Hope you enjoy my brother's awesome little creation!


**THIS OC IS MY BROTHER'S. HE HASN'T STOPPED ASKING ME TO INCLUDE THIS LITTLE GUY ON MY FAVORITE QUARTET'S ADVENTURES, SO HERE THIS IS. HE ACTUALLY CAME UP WITH THE BASICS OF THIS LITTLE STORY, WRITING IT OUT AND ALL I DID WAS REFINE IT _SLIGHTLY_. **

**SO ENJOY THIS DIP INTO MY LITTLE BRO'S MIND. YOU WON'T BE SEEING IT OFTEN.**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

 _OW! Ow, ow,ow,ow! My everything hurts?! What happened?_

The new mutant thought, just before the door to the dark room opened, and a figure stalked in, obviously silent only through some kinda ingrained intuition. But thinking too much still hurt the previous simple black panther, so he didn't dwell on it too much. Then, the figure was beside him, checking him over for any injuries. He was still getting used to the fact that his two front paws were now more like hands, with four fingers, and long, slim ones at that. And now his back paws were feet. Round, four toed, and thick. His head had a more human appearance, too. His snout now formed a sort of mouth, teeth retrofitted to make doing the thing humans do with their mouths easier, he supposed. The figure leaning over him asked how he was feeling. He was surprised to find that he could think through what his reply should be.

"Not...bad. Head...hurts." He croaked, amazing himself with his newfound abilities. It seemed like a superpower to him. The figure, wearing something dark red over his chest, something that looked more brown than anything else, smiles down at him through red, brown and white fur, or something like that. He reached over, and flipped something, and the room was bathed in light. And he screamed! Loud and long before the figure, some kinda rodent or rat man, finally clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh." The man said softly. "It's okay. I assure you I am not here to harm you." He continued, slowly taking his hand off the panther's snout.

"Sorry...you...scared...me." The figure smiled warmly.

"It is alright. Screaming is a normal reaction to seeing my family at first." The rat explained. The panther now noticed that the man was indeed a rat, standing as he now did. On his back legs. He also had a knobbly, fairly long emerald colored stick and brownish-redish eyes.

"I...not meaning...bad...where...I and who...you?" The panther asked still trying to get used to talking. The figure then stood, and offered the panther his hand. He took it. And led him through the doorway, into another room. It looked like a nice place, with a big hole in the floor, with some kinda glowing box in it. There were four turtles and two wolves, sitting along the edge of the hole, eyes focused on the box.

"Oh allow me introduce my self. I am called Master Splinter. " The rat said with a slight bow as he led the panther over to the turtles and wolves. Splinter may have said more, but the youngest looking turtle ran over, and stopped mere inches from the frightened panther's face.

"Hi! Myname'sMikey! What'syours?" He said, so quickly that the panther had trouble discerning what he said.

"Oh, um don't have..name." the panther said, finally starting to lean how to talk.

"Well, we will have to fix that...shall we." Splinter said, looking like 'follow me'. We walked into a room were there were three other turtle looking things and all around his age, wit there feet and hands in some kind of motion. Master Splinter and the Panther pup kept walking and Splinter waved his hand like "Just don't crowd him'. They eventually found a book that the title was "Famous Italian Renaissances Artists"

POV change to First Person Asami.

"So what happened to you?" Don said, sitting down as the panther did, too.

"Long story...my parents abandoned me...my father gave me...scar because...wanted to stay with my family" the panther said, sitting in a position similar to his heritage, and everyone now noticed the pale silver scar running in three lines from his left temple, narrowly missing his eye, all the way down to his chin.

"Dude that scar looks awesome" Mikey and Lupa interrupted, gesturing with their fingers to our guest's face.

"Lupa, Mikey, stop interrupting and let him finish. Gosh." I murmured, rolling my eyes. This was typical behavior for the youngest Hamatos.

"Anyway... I came here...guy stuffed me in a bag and he did things to me, and poured...green liquid on me, and car almost ran me over...last I can remember." Said the panther. I nodded, feeling guilty that we had almost run him over with the Shell-raiser on our way home tonight. It had been relatively peaceful, so we hadn't stayed out long.

"Wow... I don't know what to say...I am sorry that happened" I said, jaw dropping slightly.

"What are all of your names…just wondering?" He asked.

"Um I'm Asami, this is Leo Mikey, Lupa, Raph, and Donnie." I said, pointing to each of my siblings in turn. Then, my father reentered the room, clearing his throat. Oops. Almost forgot about him.

"Where are you going to go now?" Leo said with a concerned voice.

"I...don't know." Our guest said as his face dropped.

"He could stay with us!" Lupa said excitedly.

"Please, please, please!" Mikey said.

"Guys!" I hissed. Father thought for a moment, running his fingers through his beard, like he always does when deep in thought.

"Come. Follow me, little one. I have something to show you."said Master Splinter, slipping into the Dojo. The little guy got up nervously and followed him. And a few minutes later he came out with a yellow headband like ours.

"My sons and daughters please welcome your new brother, Giotto. I have decided to let him stay." said Master Splinter.

"Yeahhh Boyyy!"Mikey and Lupa said very very very excitedly. I laughed, and joined in the hugging, and cheering as we made our new brother welcome. I led the boy over to the bedrooms. Then a thought occurred to me.

We don't have a guest bedroom. It's always been just the seven rooms. One for each family member. Oops. But then I remembered the extra storage rooms, in the Dojo. With a little remodeling, one of those would do nicely as a bedroom for our youngest brother.

"Uh...this is my room, Raph's, Donnie's, Leo's, and Mikey's." I said, gesturing to each room as I said who slept there. "Lupa sleeps in the loft." I added. Giotto's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Lucky her." He muttered. I showed him the Dojo, the entrance to the loft, and the kitchen.

"What room I woke up in?" Giotto asked. I smirked. He had an odd manner of speaking, but even that was improving rapidly.

"Donnie's lab. He creates all kinds of things in there. In fact, most of the technology in the Lair is something he made from whatever parts he could find." I said. Giotto blinked.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Yep. He is one smart dude." I noted, and then headed back to the main living room. "So...what'dya think?" I asked. Giotto's grin was almost wider than his face.

"I love it! This place is so cool! But...where do you get all your food?" He asked. "I mean...there's a lot in the kitchen, and I don't think you can just walk into a store, right?" I leaned back against the couch, hands behind my head.

"Ha! I wish! But no. We have to scavenge around in dumpsters. And junkyards. Donatello always loves those junkyards." I said, letting my eyes close as _Space Heroes_ played in front of me. How Leo likes that show...I will never know. Suddenly, Giotto was curled against my chest, like it was the most natural thing in the world. My eyes snapped open. "Uh...What?" I asked, stammering. Giotto looked up at me. Then, realization hit, and he sat back up.

"Sorry. Me and my mom used to nap together, stretched out in the sun." He said. I nodded, face flushed. It had been a long time since my siblings thought it was acceptable to cuddle. It was practically a new experience, especially from the newest member of our little clan.

Man, the Hamatos just keep getting bigger...


End file.
